


Clothing Switch

by XxGh0stCatxXs Original Works (XxGh0stCatxX)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I really ship Sage and Tora lmao, Mostly Mute Character, OC shipping - Freeform, Prompt - Wearing each other's clothes, mute character, not canon at all lol, this is completely self-indulgent fic for my own story, whoopssss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxGh0stCatxX/pseuds/XxGh0stCatxXs%20Original%20Works
Summary: Otherwise known as the self-indulgent Sage/Tora fic.So I've been doing a lot of prompt generators and honestly I kinda love the pairing of Sage/Tora because they're so different and it's so easy to ship them as platonic/romantic/whatever else.(My older sister is gonna kill me bc she ships Tora with another of our OCs but whateverrrrr)----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sage and Tora switch clothes. Tora wants to complain but Sage just looks so cute in her clothes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Things to know -  
> Tora is 3 years older than Sage, so she's already graduated.  
> Sage is a 2nd year high school student.  
> They live in Japan.  
> Sage is 5'4" right now and Tora is 5'11".  
> Sage is almost completely mute, and usually communicates through writing.

Tora sighed. She understood that Sage was trying to get the relationship to work as best as she could, but was doing 'cute couple things' really necessary? Sage came bounding in, looking every bit like an excitable puppy. Her long black hair fell down her back in a curly mess and framed her mocha coloured face. Tora smiled fondly at the younger girl as she held up her phone, grinning broadly as she showed it to her girlfriend. Tora read the title of what Sage was showing her, an article named '20 Cute Things To Do With Your Significant Other'. Her dark eyes immediately darted down to the item Sage was frantically pointing at.

_Number 3: Switching clothes!_

_Switching clothes with your significant other is a very cute thing to do and very fun!_

Tora looked down at Sage, the younger couldn't have been taller than 5'5", could she? She would be absolutely swamped in-

Tora's eyes widened. Sage would be absolutely adorable in her clothing. Sage looked up at her, smiling brightly. Tora smiled back and nodded. "Yeah, I think it'll be fun to switch clothes!" Sage's smile got even wider and she whirled off to find something for Tora to wear. She came rushing back with a T-shirt and shorts and held them out expectantly. Tora laughed and took the clothing back to her room. She returned a moment later to toss Sage a hoodie and some capris. Sage caught them easily and whirled around to rush into the bathroom to change. Tora walked back into her room and pulled on the extremely short shorts and too-short t-shirt. She stepped back out into the living room to see Sage patiently waiting in almost falling off jeans and Tora's hoodie, which could have been a dress on the petite girl. Tora grinned brightly, leaning down and picking her adorably small girlfriend up and spinning them around. 

She leaned down and kissed her before pulling back and leaning their foreheads together. "You are too cute," she murmured, staring into Sage's eyes. Sage grinned and nodded, almost seeming to say 'I know'.

 


End file.
